20 Questions: Pepper's Turn
by kassidanae
Summary: Sequel to my story 20 Questions. On their honeymoon Pepper remembers that she never got her turn at their little game. Rated T just because Tony's story was. Oneshot, movieverse, Pepperony.


The wedding had been simple—and huge. Tons of uninvited people came, but that was expected. It went on pretty much without a hitch thanks to careful planning (on Pepper's part, of course.) Pepper and Tony were lying on their bed in their hotel room on their honeymoon. Tony was flipping through the channels and Pepper was reading.

"Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Yes dear?" he replied, obviously distracted.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Remember when we played 20 questions?"

"15 if I remember correctly, and of course I remember. That's when I asked you to marry me. A guy, even a guy like me, doesn't just forget that." Tony said taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Pepper grinned. "Well, you never gave me my turn."

"Yeah, because first you were mad and wanted to stop playing and then you were attacking me and kissing me and… Well, let's just say we didn't get around to round two." Tony said, winking suggestively.

"Well I want my turn." Pepper said strongly.

Tony shrugged. "Okay, shoot."

Pepper tapped her teeth with her nails as she thought. "First date?"

"Melissa Gregory. She was a freshman at the local high school and I was fifteen." He replied.

"First kiss?" she asked next, grinning.

"Sarah Davis. She was in eighth grade, I was fourteen."

Pepper laughed. "So, assuming nothing came out of those relationships, who was your first real girlfriend?"

Tony blushed—something Pepper was _sure_ he was incapable of. "Lisa Armochov. She was a senior at MIT when I went there."

"And you went there at like, fifteen."

"Yup."

"That's illegal."

"…Yup."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "So, I should already know this, but what you tend to hide things like this. Do you have any allergies besides mint?"

"Corn. Especially popcorn, but it just gives me massive headaches. I take Advil and I'm fine." He shrugged.

Pepper took a moment to thing about her next question. "Who's your favorite superhero?"

"Besides myself?" he teased. Pepper just gave him a look. "Probably Spiderman. I was completely obsessed with him as a kid."

Pepper laughed. "I thought you'd say Batman, because he's more like you. He's a superhero because of money and equipment, not falling in a vad of toxic waste or being bit by a spider or anything."

"I'm considering being offended that you think I'm only a superhero because of money and equipment." He said, pretending to be upset.

Pepper had a teasing glint in her eye. "What would it be, you're charming personality, you're incredible mind, you're strong muscles, and your adorable face?"

Tony grinned. "Actually, that's exactly what I think it is. And I'm counting that as a question, by the way."

Pepper stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine." She took a moment to think of another question. "Why did you hire me in the first place?"

Tony didn't miss a beat. "You're brilliant, optimistic, organized, charismatic, good at planning, and it doesn't hurt that you look great in your work skirts."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "My sweet sixteen. Why did you kidnap me from the party?"

Tony pretended to be offended. "I didn't kidnap you, you willfully came. And I took you away because I knew what it was like to have nights that were supposed to be meaningful become boring and not memorable because of something that you didn't want to do. And you looked so happy when I asked you."

Pepper smiled. "Well it was sweet of you." She took a few moments to think again. "Why were you so persistent in hiring Natalie-Natasha-whatever we're calling her these days?"

Tony laughed "She was insanely hot and you rejected me. I was still on the rebound, Pep."

"Nice rebound." She muttered under her breath. "Do you can't kids someday?"

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged.

"How many?" Pepper pushed.

"One, maybe two." Tony replied. "Why, is there something you're not telling me?"

Pepper laughed. "No, there's nothing I'm not telling you." She suddenly grew quiet and very serious before hitting him swiftly on the arm.

"Ow! What's wrong with you woman?" he demanded.

"Were you _really_ going to die without telling me!"

Tony sighed and smiled at her. "Of course not. I would've… Written a letter or recorded a video for you."

"Video. It's more personal." Pepper said.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm dying." Tony joked.

Pepper was quiet for a few minutes and Tony wasn't sure she was still awake. Her sleepy voice then asked, "Why did you want to marry me?"

Tony smiled softly. "Because you're thoughtful, honest, organized, beautiful, and the second and definitely better half of me. I can't live without you."

"How did you know you couldn't live without me? I mean, when did you know you were in love with me?" Pepper asked, slowly falling into sleep.

"My first day in Afghanistan. I couldn't deal with the thought that I was going to die when your last memory of me was escorting a woman out of my room, me forgetting your birthday, and me being my normal late obnoxious self. I had to get back to you just so I could change your impression of me. That's the night I knew I would live through Afghanistan; I just knew I would come back. You got me through it."

Pepper, with her head on his shoulder and her eyes softly closed, smiled. "I love you Tony. Thank you for playing twenty questions with me."

Tony laughed. "Thank you for playing with me. And thank you for marrying me."

Pepper was practically talking in her sleep now. "Thank you for loving me."

Tony laughed. "No, thank you for loving me."


End file.
